I Come From a Place Where There is No Day
by BiddyKitty
Summary: Emma Flame is not an ordinary traveler, contrary to popular stories. You could even say she was...'special' from the start. Coming from a wasteland planet, she seeks to find sanctuary in another. Why would anyone track down the monstrosity that destroyed their home thirty thousand years ago, only to seek help? "Maybe it is because I come from a place where there is no day."
1. Prologue

The girl lay on the frost-bitten grass beneath the forest canopy, cold and alone beneath the sheet of white snow. Tiny, iced flakes danced and dawdled upon her face, washing over the scent of a freshly-salted nearby road. The ambiguous, silent yet lurid sounds of winter engulfed the conscious that had chosen to sleep as she let the rest of her mind roll out and fly free into the starry night sky. The time could not be past midnight but no earlier than ten-forty, and around this time dreams were beginning to fly about.

Emma yawned, for the waking time had not yet worn. Drooping green eyes fought to remain open in rebellious wake, even as weariness forced itself upon her. Tousled blonde hair grew more scrambled with every toss and turn she dealt to the frozen ground. She licked her chapped lips in an effort to avoid dry pain as the deciduous trees kept allowing crumpled leaves descend unto the skeletons of once-vibrant bushes.

A small dream approached her sleeping place, carefully, curiously. It listened to the stuttered, small intakes of breath followed by the tiny voice of an exhaled word, lost in eternity as was said over again to assure its speaker that it, indeed, existed. "He...llo…? Hello?" A voice sang out to the being. The shining little reverie hid behind a great oak and stopped to peek around once more, unsure whether the voice was behind or in front of it.

Glistening dust caught Emma's eye and pallid skin grew paler as she realized that the thing was a craft of one of her greatest enemies who was, however, her best friend.

There was much sly hiding to do, along many hours and a countless number of miles to travel before the destination was reached. One could only hope to make it far as she had, considering the place, and time she was to be there.


	2. One

She ran throughout the banks, piles, hills of snow. Cold, stinging wind whipped against her face as she coughed and spat out stray hairs. Her nose grew cherry red, freezing with the icy storm before her. At intervals, the girl would slip or run too fast, causing her heart to skip a beat in shock before she regained balance and stood to run again. It only served as a million issues all piling together at once.

Emma grabbed onto a tree, having seen a large den hole carved into the trunk, initially from owls or some other large bird but rotting wood had taken its place to eventually decay the arboreal being, creating an even larger gap big enough for a human. Her eyes caught sight of a small matchbox hidden inside. _Did somebody live here?_ curiously, she opened it to find a brand new set of about thirty little red-tipped fire starters, unused. _Maybe I should look around for a few more things._ she thought as her hands blindly searched the dark, hollow resting place. There were five blue emergency candles and a spool of twine in the corner along with a little notebook and pen. This was almost perfect! As long as the pen wrote, she could record landmarks and directions to easily find a way back to a starting point if need be. She packed them all into a little sack that had been near the entrance.

Her fingertip brushed against a very sharp object. She looked into the bag, a slight dreading feeling covering over the joyousness that had shortly passed.

Just a needle.

A needle?

She turned her attention to the corner. There sat about three more spools of thread, blue black and brown. Whoever was here must have had the hands and eyes for sewing and the knack for doing so in the dark. In one swift movement, she grabbed up the last three items, threw them into the bag and jumped down, landing with a small thud. Attention turned to the night, she set off quickly, aiming to find the one she so adamantly sought to talk to.

The man who had destroyed her home, family and entire life.

The King of Nightmares.


End file.
